Hum saath saath hai
by abhirikafan
Summary: This is your birthday gift sweetheart! And others, this is a light hearted duo os. Please enjoy...


_**A/N: This is for you BIRTHDAY GIRL! Enjoy your gift :) Nothing special in this story - only a picture of DUO - with their love- care and the concern for each other.**_

Daya was sitting on his desk, it was already 11 past 20 at night. Nobody was there except that one person - whose eyes were now fixed at him. Even without looking at him Daya can easily feel that the pair of eyes were continuously staring at him. He pretended to be busy with the file work.

_Aise ghurne se kuch nahi honewala - ghurte raho! Mera kya! agar kuch kehna hai to khud aa kar kaho - warna mat kaho - aaj itni asani se to manunga nahi main - sochte kya hai yeh apne aap ko! Huh! Khud ko to Superman ka baap samajhte hai - aur main kya - _

He felt his presence beside him, now he could not avoid his gaze any more. He looked at him with the most annoyed face.

Abhijeet smiled, which made him even more angrier -

Daya: kya hai? kuch kehna tha mujhse?

Abhijeet nodded as yes. And then stood silently!

Daya: (frustrated) kehna hai to kaho na, maine mana kia?

Abhijeet: (softly) Baki ka gussa ghar jake karein? bhukh bhi lagi hogi -

Daya: Mujhe kisi se bhi gussa nahi dikhana hai - aur for your kind information - mujhe bhukh nahi hai - agar aap ko bhukh lagi hai - to aap jaiye!

Abhijeet did not say any thing, silently left him and went to the other side of the room. Daya noticed him with the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip, and thought for a while, then shut the file with a loud bang and stood up. Abhijeet controlled his laugh with much effort! He could not laugh now! That will spoil everything! He waited for him - and there came the much awaited voice, "Ab khade kyun ho? Chalo bhi -"

They both were silent till the parking place. Finally Abhijeet thought of breaking the ice. He started with a soft but audible voice,

Abhijeet: Daya - woh main -

Daya: (ignoring him completely) Car mein baitho -

Abhijeet: Yaar - to sun to -

Daya: Bhukh lagi hai - aur mujhe jaldi ghar jana hai -

Abhijeet: Daya - yaar - tu kyun itna pareshaan ho raha hai, haain?

Daya: (angry) Acha! To ab main pareshaan bhi na hun! Thik hi hai! Main hota hi kaun hun pareshan honewala -

Abhijeet tried to make him calm - he placed his hand on his shoulder but Daya shrugged it off!

_Lagta hai aaj janab ka gussa kuch zyada hi hai - par kya karun? duty ke age ho jata hai - lekin iska gussa bhi to jayaz hai - ab manana bhi padega..._

They finally reached home. Daya opened the door, and threw the keys on the table. He was about to go to the kitchen, but suddenly he felt a dizziness... He was about to fall - jut then two hands held him tight, as always they stopped him from falling! Abhijeet carefully made him sit on the sofa. Daya's face was now wet with sweat.

Abhijeet wiped his face, and made him sit comfortably, he increased the speed of the fan and brought him a glass of cold water. Daya looked at him. Abhijeet sat beside him and held his hands -

Abhijeet: Itna fikr mat kar mera bhai - (painfully)kyun aise mera fikr karke tu khud ko taqleef de rahi hai, haan?

Daya's grip on his hand tightened in response. He looked at Abhijeet with meaningful gaze.

Abhijeet: (softly) Daya- main manta hun ke mujhe aise jana nahi chahiye tha - kisi ko bina kuch bataye -

Daya: Tumhe pata bhi hai Abhijeet - jab main Bureau gaya aaj, aur waha jake pata chala ke tum kisi khabri ke call ane ke baad kahi ikal gaye woh bhi kisi ko bina kuch kahe - to mujh pe kya beeti...

Abhijeet: Janta hun yaar - par tab aur kisi ko batane ka time bhi nahi tha mere paas -

Daya: (angrily) Tum khud ko samjhte kya ho, haan? tum superman ka baap lagte ho, kya? bas ek week bhi nahi hua - uss khatarnak virus ka peecha chuta - mujhe chutti me bhej dia - aur khud -

Abhijeet: Are yaar - tera halat zyada bigde the na - main to utna bhi zakhm nahi tha -

Daya: (sarcastically) haan haan - chakkar ana - phir woh nose bleed - yeh to kuch bhi nahi na! Aur sirf tum hi kyun - ACP Sir bhi tumhe jane diya- chutti sirf mujhe de diya- kyun! Tumhe bhi chutti ki zaroorat thi na! Par nahi - tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta - hai na!

Now Abhijeet became a bit tensed as Daya was getting excited. This kind of excitement coul cause harm to his health in this condition. As both of them was infected with a deadly virus during their last mission. Daya was badly affected by that. Abhijeet was also affected but still his condition was better than Daya's at least. Their condition was now better. Daya joined bureau just today, as Abhijeet was better in condition, he was working. And this was the cause of Daya's anger. How could ACP sir permit leave only for him, while Abhijeet too was injured!

Abhijeet tried to console Daya.

Abhijeet: Daya - please - aise gussa mat ho - tu chal - ab andar chal, main tere liye kuch khana lata hun - please - ab chup ho ja -

Daya: (still in anger) nahi khana hai mujhe -

Abhijeet: Daya - tu subah se kuch nahi khaya - tera tabiyat aur bhi bigad jayega -

Daya was shocked to hear that from Abhijeet! Abhijeet was not in bureau when he reached there, how could he know about his skipping meals! He was just about to say something while standing up. But suddenly his head spun, and there was a black out! While losing his sense he could feel that those protective arms around him. He lost his control and fell down.

Abhijeet was extremely tensed seeing Daya falling senseless in his arms. He took him into the room, and lied him down into the bed. He dialled a number without even a moment's thinking.

Abhijeet: Hello tarika -

Tarika: Kya hua, Abhijeet! Tum iss waqt! Itni raat ko! aur itna pareshaan kyun ho? kuch hua kya? sab thik to hai na!

Abhijeet: tarika - ek minute ruko to sahi - mujhe kehne to do! Dekho - Daya achanak se behosh ho gaye - aur kafi bukhar bhi lag raha hai -

Tarika: (cutting him) Main 5 min me aa rahi hun - tum fikar mat karo -

And she disconnected the phone. Abhijeet somehow felt a great comfort after this call.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang, Abhijeet rushed to open the door. Yes, she was there.

Abhijeet asked her to come in and showed her the way to Daya's room.

Tarika sat beside him, and she touched his forehead. Abhijeet was standing there quietly lowering his head. Tarika looked at him.

Tarika: Achanak se yeh behosh kaise ho gaya Abhi? kal tak to thik tha - aur yeh bukhar! Iska BP bhi kaafi high hai - ab tum bataoge bhi - ke hua kya tha!

Abhijeet described her the whole with aguilt in his voice. Tarika inhaled deeply after hearing the whole!

Tarika: Abhi - tumhe pata bhi hai - yeh excitement yeh tension iske liye kitna khatarnak ho sakta hai - aur tumse to baatein karna bhi bekar hai! Daya ka gussa bhi jayaz hai! bas thik huya ke nahi chal padi ladne! Kabhi to apna dhyan rakkha karo! Tum kabhi yeh kyun nahi sochte ki jo log tumse jude huye hai, unpe kya beetega! jana zaroori tha- main man rahi hun, par kisiko batana chahiye tha na, bolo?

She stopped looking at his face which was clearly showing his broken heart. Tarika felt a pich in her heart. She paused a bit. Abhijeet looked at her with full of concern in his eyes. tarika held his hand and pressed a bit.

Tarika: maine medicine de diya, ab bukhar kam ho jayega. Par usse kuch khilana zaroori hai, Daya ko ek do ghante me hosh aa jayega - tab usse kuch khila dena - main soup layi hun saath me, niche kitchen me rakh di. wohi dena - aur please - sambhalke, OK?

Abhijeet: Ab chinta ki koi baat to nahi na?

Tarika: (smiling lovingly) Nahi Abhi, ab woh bilkul thik hai, koi problem nahi, ab main chalti hun, kaafi raat ho chuki hai -

Abhijeet came down with her to bid her good bye.

Tarika was about to go, when she turned back.

Tarika: (softly) Apna khayal bhi rakhna -

Abhijeet: hmmm, aur tum bhi sambhal ke jana -

Tarika: Agar koi bhi problem ho to -

Abhijeet: Tumhe sab se age call karunga - (very low tone) Itna adat to ho chuka hai mujhe...

tarika was just about to leave, Abhijeet was still there standing on the door - she stopped and turned around!

Tarika: Abhijeet-

Abhijeet: (tensed) kya baat hai Tarika? Koi problem?

He asked in an earnest manner with full of concern in his tone. Tarika simply nodded as No, and then respond back in a very low tone, "Apna khayal bhi rakhna - yeh mat bhulna, ke tumhari tabiyat bhi kuch zyada fit nahi hai - aur agar kabhi bhi meri zaroorat pade to mujhe bulane me -"

she was cut by his loving smile, " Tarika, koi apno ko bulate waqt hichkichata nahi - tum befikr raho! Aur ab jao, raat bohot ho chuki, aur subah aa jana, thik hai?"

Tarika' s face brightened with smile! He surely knew how to wipe off her every single bit of tension or worry...

* * *

><p>Abhijeet returned to Daya, and checked his temperature. He was not in Sense still, but he shifted a bit in sleep. abhjeet immediately placed a hand on his forehead, that calmed him down a bit... But then again Abhijeet could feel Daya's restlessness. After a few minutes Daya opened his eyes slightly. his body was still covered with sweat. The only word he could utter was, "Abhi -"<p>

Abhijeet smiled sadly.

_iss halat me bhi tujhe mera hi fikr hai! Kyun karta hai itna fikr mera... Aur mera hi karan, sirf mera hi laparwai se aaj tujhe itni taqleef ho rahi hai..._

he patted his head slowly. Daya looked at him. A feeble smile crept on his face.

Daya: Abhi -

Abhijeet: Daya - tu thik to hai na? dard ho raha hai kya?

Daya: main thik hun Boss!

Abhijeet: Tu ek minute ruk, main abhi tere liye soup lata hun -

Daya: Bas rehne do na Boss - Soup nahi chahiye - (holding his wrist) Tum yehi baitho, mere paas -

Abhijeet: Daya - please - main bas 2 minute me ata hun - bas thodi der wait kar -

There was a love in his tone which he could not negate! He remained silent while he left him after placing his warm hand on his forehead. Abhijeet came back within a few minutes with a bowl full of soup in his hand. He placed the bowl on the bed side table and helped Daya in sitting. Daya looked at him.

Abhijeet: Daya - mujhe tujhse Sorry kehna tha -

Daya turned his face around.

Abhijeet held his chin to turn his face towards himself.

Abhijeet: Dekh Daya - idhar meri taraf dekh - aise na rutha kar - Sorry bola na maine -

Now Daya turned his face, it was wet with tear. His teary face directly hit his brother's heart!

Daya: Kya Sorry, haan? Aise kaise tum chale gaye? Tumhe pata bhi hai, mujhpe kya beeta us waqt! Kisi ko kuch batake bhi nahi gaye tum! Abhi - mere liye bas tum hi ek lauta rishta ho - mera Maa Baap Bhai Dost - har ek rishta tum hi se shuru hota hai - aur khatam bhi tumse hi hota hai! Agar tumhe kuch bhi hota hai na- to main to yunhi mar jaunga -

But he could not complete his sentence as a soothing hug took him inside. His loving hand was caressing his hair.

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi hoga mujhe - tere hote huye mujhe kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta Daya - tera bhai kabhi tujhe chorke nahi jayega - wada hai mera -

Daya lifted his face which was now glowing with happiness - "Promise?"

Abhijeet placed his hand on his, "Promise"!

Then they separated and Abhijeet started feeding him, they had some small chit chats too, when the soup was almost finished, Daya said looking at Abhijeet, "waise Tarika kab ayi?"

Abhijeet: (shocked) Tujhe kaise pata?

Daya: Tum itna achcha soup to kabhi nahi bana sakte - aur woh bhi mera favourite corn wala - tum nahi to ek hi hai jo mere pasand ka khana banake mujhe khila sakti - (smirking)

Abhijeet: Acha! to woh tujhe pyar se khilati hai! Aur main jo karta hun, woh? Main tujhe nahi khilata kya?

Daya: Ab sach kahun to bura man jaogey - rehne do Boss! Bas shadi thoda jaldi kar lo - to mere liye bhi -

He stopped seeing Abhijeet glaring at him, "Daya - tu kabhi nahi sudhrega!"

Daya: (smiling towards him) Ab tum jaisa bhai jiske paas ho, usse sudharne ka zaroorat hi kya?

They both burst into room was again filled with happiness and joy as ever!


End file.
